Don't Jump
by kaden292
Summary: Naruto's career has gone big, he is noticed by a lot of people, even Orochimaru. But somehow itachi has to go a business trip for a week because of his stupid new secatary. ItaXNaru itanaru itachiXnaruto drug use, attempted suicided.


I don't own Naruto or Tokio Hotel

This is a sequel to my story 'Rescue Me' best if you read that before you read this.

Warnings: Drug use, implied sex, attempted suicide. Dark themes.

Don't Jump

It has been a couple of years after Naruto's rehab and he was going strong, he still had weak moments, usually during the night, and Itachi would hold him, be his support. Naruto would thank him in the morning, with certain activities. Sasuke would also be there as a friend could be, especially when Itachi was away on business. Itachi would never be away long though, only 3 days at the max, but Sasuke was always there.

Naruto walked into Itachi's office and said 'hello' to all of the people he knew from visiting many times before. It was when he reached Itachi's floor, that he was stopped by someone who he didn't recognize.

"Can I help you?" a women with pink hair asked.

Naruto looked quizzically at her, "I'm here to see Itachi," he stated simply.

She looked angry and possessive, "I'm sorry but I can't allow you to do that, you see he is very busy, and not expect you. So I must ask you to leave."

Naruto was taken back by her, he was angry, "Fine, then I'll go see Sasuke, I know he is on his break, right now."

She smirked, "I'm sorry, but he is in a meeting, it lasted longer than he expected, and it undetermined when it will end, so again I am going to ask you to leave."

Naruto didn't understand it, what the hell was wrong with this bitch. He had full right to see his lover, but with his new career he was trying to keep in under raps. Less publicity on him the better, he didn't like cameras really, and he wanted to keep it that way.

Naruto turned around and left, angry. Going home, he decided to wait. Getting on the computer to check his email, he saw an updated calendar message. Waiting patiently for it to load. He wrote down random thoughts he had. It becoming habit and instructions from his writing coach to help write songs, any feelings he had, had to be written down.

Looking back at the screen, he choked, Itachi left Monday for America for a week! And Sasuke Wednesday for France for 4 days! Who the hell schedule this? Itachi told he planner never to have him and Sasuke out of the country at the same time.

Even though they were geniuses they wouldn't even think twice about this email, only because they got hundreds of emails a day.

Naruto calmed his racing heart, maybe this would be good. Test his abilities on his own. See how strong he has become. It was Saturday, so Itachi would inform him tonight of the trip, and would trust Sasuke to realize this and come by.

As much as the brothers hate admitting it, the depend on each other, and they know it. They help each other when the other is gone. Though they wouldn't even say it on their death bed.

Naruto decide he would prepare dinner since cooking calmed him down. Watching the clock until Itachi returned home, early, to his surprise.

"Why didn't you visit me in the office today? I was expecting you." Itachi said wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist.

Naruto turned around, "I tried, but I was stopped by some pink haired banshee. She wouldn't let me pass, or even see Sasuke to get to you. She even asked me to leave the building, she was really rude!" he said giving him a kiss.

He turned back to the food and got it set on the table and they sat comfortably talking quietly, until Itachi brought up the trip, that he already knew about.

"I already know about the trip to America, you should go. I'll be fine! I have my friends and I'll probably work on a few songs while you're gone, just get them done so I'm not too busy when you come back." Naruto smiled poking at his food, taking a bite on occasion.

Itachi nodded, "I'll try and get back as soon as possible, if I get back sooner, I can take a couple of days off of work. That would be a nice change, right? Go on a date or something" He smirked at Naruto's blush.

Naruto nodded and they finished dinner in peace, speaking every now and then.

-ItaNaru-

Monday came faster than Naruto wanted or preferred. Kissing Itachi goodbye, as he left for the door. His driver took the small bags and then headed to drivers seat to drive away. Itachi didn't like the feeling in the bottom of his stomach, it was worse than it normally was when he left. He just didn't like it, but pushed it aside.

Sasuke came for dinner and told him that he had to leave early for his trip, Naruto frowned, but smile after a while.

"Bring me back something cool, got it Teme!" he yelled after the car that sped away.

The first night was hard, he cried, only because he missed Itachi dearly. The next day he went to the studio, to maybe get something done, but failed miserably, and was yelled to go home.

He did so slowly. Walking up the steps to the door, he heard the hiss of a snake. Shivering off the feeling of being watched, like he normally did, he walked inside. Turning into the kitchen he headed up to his bedroom to relax and maybe take a nap.

-ItaNaru-

Something was on top of him, he smiled at the thought of it being Itachi, "I didn't think you would be this happy to see me."

Naruto froze, "Orochimaru? What are you doing here? How did you get in here?" Naruto looked straight in to the yellow snake like eyes.

Naruto didn't like that look, "bringing you back to where you belong, you have money you owe me, but I need you to become loyal again," he smirked as he pulled out a syringe. Naruto screamed.

"No! NO! NO! Don't do it, don't put it in me! NO!" he tried to thrash around, but it was futile, as he was already tied up.

The needle, pushed easily through the skin, and the all too familiar burning sensation and the ultimate high.

"I won't ever return, I bigger than this. I don't need you! I don't need this drug, I don't need heroine!" Naruto spat in his face, Orochimaru only smirked.

"But you see. I know that you're lovely boy toy and his brother will be out of town till the end of the week. You'll be mine long before that!" he licked Naruto's throat and he groaned at the sensation that it brought. He hated it, he didn't want this. He soon passed out, from not having the drug in so long, feeling better than ever.

-ItaNaru-

Naruto woke in the afternoon, he felt okay. Slowly he remembered what happened the night before and frowned as he saw the newest track mark to the many scars near it. He needed to call Itachi, he had too. Calling his cell, it was off, calling his office, the bitch picked up, and then proceeded to ignore is phone calls. He tried Sasuke, it was off. He found the number to the office in America, they said he was out for lunch and then he would be going straight to a meeting.

Fuck, was the only thing that went through his mind. That whole process took about 2 hours, looking for all the stupid numbers in the database. He was started to shake and the tinge of pain every now then if he moved to quickly. Deciding to take a nap to hopefully sleep through it, he was rudely awakened by Orochimaru, once again.

Thankfully he wasn't tied up, so he could put up a better fight.

"If it's money you want then take it, I'll give you the fucking money! Just don't give me that drug!" he screamed.

Orochimaru smiled sickly, "was that 'give me the drug'? okay!"

He pinned one arm above Naruto and difficultly put the needle in and pushed the drug into his veins. Naruto went slack after a few minutes.

Orochimaru came back for two days, until he was notified that Itachi was back. Orochimaru went quickly to Naruto, to find him asleep. He woke him roughly.

"I don't have time to fight you! Your boy toy is here. Stabbing Naruto's arm his inserted the drug." Naruto screamed, he wouldn't sleep through this one he knew. There was more this time around. Once the needle was out, he pushed Orochimaru off of him, as the man ran out of the house just in the nick of time too.

Naruto pushed himself off of the bed, and tried walking. He couldn't see straight. He couldn't tell if it was the tears or the drugs, he hoped the tears. Slowly getting back to his feet, he made it to the door and leaned heavily on the frame. He heard a car door shut, he made his way to the front door to greet Itachi. The drug was beating him though, it felt so good.

Itachi opened the door to surprise his lover, what he didn't expect was to see him standing right there in front of him.

Naruto's mouth moved but nothing came out, Naruto slide to the floor giggling.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" he asked kneeling down in front of him.

Naruto mouthed more, what he meant, "of course, I feel great, how 'bout you Itachi?"

His giggle ceased, as he puked to his side, only to pick up again with tears until it turned into full on sobs.

"Naruto! Naruto! What happened?" Itachi was frantic.

Singing start to come from Naruto, it was the song that got him out of his broken mind back in rehab. Then it clicked for Itachi. Naruto was high, what he didn't understand was how he got high. He knew Naruto would never go back to Orochimaru.

He pulled Naruto to his chest and carried him to their bedroom. Sheets were messed up and needles laid by the bed on the floor. He would take care of that later, when Naruto was asleep.

"I'm sorry Itachi, I didn't want it. He came back. I tried to fight it! He was just too strong for me! Oh god I'm so, so sorry. I love you, please don't leave me!" Naruto rambled.

Itachi held him tighter, until he was peacefully asleep. As peaceful as one can get when they're high.

He moved to clean up the needles, only to notice a box under the bed, he pulled it out. No label, odd, opening it, there was cash and sterile needles and heroine, unused. Itachi glared and the drug, he was furious. Why would he bring it in to their home? Was he lying when he said 'he' came back? He did lie a lot when he was on the drug. Itachi didn't know what to feel, but he was feeling anger.

-ItaNaru-

Naruto woke with the sun down it was dark, and he felt like he was being watched. His mind was still hazy and his arms itched horribly. Tears fell from his eyes, "I don't want it, Orochimaru, go away! Please! I don't want it" he repeated it over and over. "I'm sorry Ita, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he felt like he couldn't apologize enough.

Hearing movement, he ran as fast as he could. He only got as far as the front door, before it wouldn't open. Someone loomed over him, he scratched quickly at his arms, making them bleed.

He couldn't hear the world around him, "No! I lied! I called! He didn't answer! I can't do this with out him! I'm lost! Help me!" he started sobbing until he broke again. Naruto screamed into Itachi's chest as he broke. Blood seeped into his shirt.

Naruto repeated the words "I lied" , "I'm sorry", "I didn't want it" That's when Itachi knew, Naruto didn't do this of free will. He never did, he was stronger than the drug. Orochimaru must of gotten in some how.

The doctors were right, it fucks with someone's mentality watching someone break. Seeing it isn't that bad, just sad, but watching the whole process is killer.

Naruto passed out from emotional stress. Itachi took that moment to call Sasuke.

"You do know it's like 3 in the morning." Sasuke gritted his teeth.

Itachi locked the windows, and the bed room door from the outside, and proceeded to walked down the street to a small gas station.

Sasuke listened to the background noise and heard the familiar 'cling' sound of the register.

"Are you buying cigarettes?" he asked after the long pause.

He heard the flick of a lighter and exhale. Sasuke frowned, yeah he was smoking again, "why are you smoking?"

Still no answer, "Itachi answer me! What's going on?"

"Naruto's high." he stated simply.

Sasuke sucked in a breathe, Sasuke watched from the beginning to the end and there was only two questions that he could ask that would either make or break their relationship, "of his own free will or was he forced?"

Two more exhales, "I'm almost positive that he was force,"

"Almost?" Sasuke didn't like the sound of that.

"There was a box underneath our bed, that had needles, cash, and unused heroine. It feels like a set up, but I don't know."

Even though Sasuke felt anger, he was being smart about this, he was checking the cameras that they had in the house. He checked the day before, since apparently he was high when Itachi got home, so 24 hours should suffice.

"he was forced" Sasuke stated simply, "by some guy who looks like a snake"

That was enough for Itachi, he hung up the phone. He looked at the pack of cigarettes that was now half empty, he was going to pay for that tomorrow.

-ItaNaru-

Itachi watched Naruto's eyes flutter, they were broken again, but he had a plan. He cleaned and dressed Naruto, thankfully Naruto stood, he would just tell him what to do. He didn't like the robot Naruto, or the lack of a smile on his face.

He drove them to the studio, Anko who was helping Naruto write his songs, was also a recovering addict. She took one look and knew exactly happened. She sat him in the studio box on a stool. In front of a mic. They played the song he first wrote over and over. He knew Rescue Me by heart, they just needed to wait.

Sasuke walked in, Itachi guessed he returned early for support. He gave one look at Itachi and knew that even his mentality would slip if Naruto didn't get better and soon, it still had only been one day, but watching Naruto break was the hardest thing he had done yet.

"What was the newest song you were working on? Where you had only the lyrics left to do?" Sasuke asked.

Anko frowned, they had don't jump, but she knew he didn't know the words, cause there were none. She caught on the to the idea. They continued the song repeat until they had fully setup the next one.

It only took a couple of minutes, but the moment that Rescue Me would end the unnamed song would start and then repeat.

It played for a couple times until he started humming quietly. Then it happened, words emerged.

_On top of the roofThe air is so cold and so calmI say your name in silenceYou don't wanna hear it right nowThe eyes of the cityAre counting the tears falling downEach one a promiseOf everything you never foundI scream into the night for youDon't make it trueDon't jumpThe lights will not guide you throughThey're deceiving youDon't jumpDon't let memories goOf me and youThe world is down there out of viewPlease don't jumpYou open your eyesBut you can't remember what forThe snow falls quietlyYou just can't feel it no moreSomewhere out thereYou lost yourself in your painYou dream of the endTo start all over againI scream into the night for youDon't make it trueDon't jumpThe lights will not guide you throughThey're deceiving youDon't jumpDon't let memories goOf me and youThe world is down there out of viewPlease don't jumpDon't jumpI don't know how longI can hold you so strongI don't know how longJust take my handGive it a chanceDon't jumpI scream into the night for youDon't make it trueDon't jumpThe lights will not guide you throughThey're deceiving youDon't jumpDon't let memories goOf me and youThe world is down there out of viewPlease don't jumpDon't jumpAnd if all that can't hold you backI'll jump for you _

When the song ended, they ended the recording. Although the song didn't fit the moment, it fit for Naruto, the thought he had during, trying to hold on. To not give in, not to fall back to his old way of life.

Itachi smiled and went into the studio where Naruto sat.

Tears fell from Naruto's eyes, as Naruto quickly explained what happened, and all Itachi did was hug Naruto. "Don't worry Naruto, we'll get him gone for good."

The good thing about being rich and powerful is you had access to a lot of things, like assassins, which would gladly do the dirty work for a lot of money. Orochimaru was really gone for good, he would never return.

Naruto held on to Itachi

"I love you Itachi, please don't ever forget that."

-ItaNaru- end

Reviews are nice!


End file.
